


Pern - Terms and Definitions

by uofmdragon



Series: Avengers of Pern [2]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'll add to this as I add chapters to the main fic, but these are my betas unfamiliar terms for the prologue and chapter 1.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pern - Terms and Definitions

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add to this as I add chapters to the main fic, but these are my betas unfamiliar terms for the prologue and chapter 1.

agnothree - what Pernese call HNO3, they use it as flamethrower fuel to destroy Thread in the air. Queen riders use it with longer wands, so as not to singe their dragons. Holders will use it as members of ground crew, in case any Thread gets by the Wings.

 _between_ is what people refer to as the place dragons go when they teleport. They're only there for a few seconds when going from location to location. It's cold, and airless, which may cause some sensory deprivation.

bubbly pies - fruit-filled pies, typically blueberry, but any berries can be substituted. Typically made as hand held snacks.

burrow - when Thread land on the ground, it burrows into it seeking the organic matter in the dirt. These burrows must be dealt with before they become too big and lead to the devastation of a field of crops.

Fall - short for Threadfall, a six hour period when Threadfalls on Pern.

fire heights - depicted at the very top of the hold on its roof, the fire-heights function varies depending on the time period. They were originally intended for solar panels, but as those were no longer capable of being maintained, they were used as signal fires to report Thread as there were cases where it fell out of order. It's a popular spot for dragons to perch on while their rider is busy in the Hold.

firestone - the rock that dragons to chew flames

fellis - a plant used as a narcotic painkiller

gather - celebration, during the day there is trading and racing, and at night feasting, dancing, and drinking

glows - a chemical light source, that is naturally occuring on Pern. They can be put into a specifically designed basket to be carried or placed in the wall. 

Hall - abbreviation for Crafthall. The place of learning and central organization of a Craft. Crafthalls are often located near a Hold, but they are considered autonomous from the Hold. Crafthalls use the apprenticeship system, with the ranks of apprentice, journeyman, masters, and in charge of it all will be one Mastercraftsman, ie Masterharper. The Mastercraftsman is elected by masters of his craft and serves as leader until he steps down, dies, or is forcibly removed by other Mastercraftsmen. The Mastercrafsman will assign the masters and journeymen to Hold and Weyr and in extreme cases they have authority to remove them from any location. 

Harper - is a craftperson that is a trained musician in charge of history, teaching (generally through song), and helping to settle disputes. They are primarily thought of as teachers and musicians and are in charge of teaching the young and also entertainment for evenings and gathers. They are well regarded and knowledgeable enough that Lord Holders and Weyrleaders may seek their advice on other matters. 

hidebound - set in their ways, unchanging

herdbeasts - a descendent of the cow, adapted to live on Pern

klah - a restorative drink made from the bark of the Klah tree, considered to be the Pernese equivalent to coffee. Described as a mixture of chocolate and coffee with a faint aftertaste of cinnamon 

numbweed - native plant to Pern, it has the ability to numb what it touches. 

Lord Holder (also Lady Holder) - the person in charge of a Hold. The Lord Holder will have several smaller holds that are beholden to it. Each Hold is autonomous unless it can be proven that individual rights are being violated. Lord Holders meet at least twice a year to discuss matters throughout the planet, though they can be called to meet more often in order to confirm the next Lord Holder when the previous retires or passes on.

runnerbeast - the pernese equivalent of a horse

runner - see runnerbeast

runner - a person that runs messages from Hold to Hold

Searched - a person who was selected to stand on the Hatching Grounds when the dragon eggs hatch. The Weyr likes to have a selection, so they generally get more candidates than eggs. Some dragons will go on Search to the Holds, once Searched the person has the option of returning home or staying in the Weyr, where they can try again or become a member of the lower caverns.

Star Stones - a set of rocks on every Weyr designed to show when Red Star is getting closed to a Pass. When you look from Finger Rock toward Eye Rock on the Spring Solstice and Red Star is bracketed, then a pass is going to occur.

turns - one pernese year

threadscore - injury caused by Thread also known as scored

watch-wher - a cousin of the dragon that can only see at night and is used primarily as guards of Holds and in mines. 

wherhide - leather made from wherries

wing - it can be short for fighting wing (containing about thirty dragons) or the part of the dragon that helps it fly

Wingleader - the leader of a fighting wing. 

Wing-Second - there are two in each fighting Wing, they take over if the Wingleader is ever hurt.

Weyr - One of six locations that the dragons live. Each Weyr is responsible for a territory that it keeps free of Thread, usually this is made up of three major Holds. Each Weyr is composed of dragonriders and support staff. Support. The support staff live in the lower caverns or in a weyr with a dragonrider. The Weyrleader is in charge of fighting Thread while the Weyrwoman is in charge of the domestic duties, usually with a Headwoman appointed to help. There are five colors of dragons, going from smallest to largest (also the most populous to the least): green, blue, brown, bronze, gold. Weyrs are typically built into extinct volcanos and made of individual weyrs (the caves the dragon sleeps in). Every Weyr, is bowl shaped with individual weyrs on the sides (Xavier Weyr also has the Weyrs along the outside). 

weyrbred - born and raised in a Weyr

Weyrlingmaster - the dragonrider in charge of training the young dragonriders

weyrlings - a young bonded pair that is learning to be a dragonrider.

weyrmate - people who are romantically involved. They share a weyr.

wherry - a native Pernese bird. It has two wings and four legs and can be aggressive when attacked.


End file.
